


Year of Quidditch Cups

by nanceoir



Series: Quidditch Journalism [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Newspapers, Original Character(s), Post - Deathly Hallows, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanceoir/pseuds/nanceoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A newspaper feature about the two Quidditch Cups scheduled for 1998.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Year of Quidditch Cups

Quidditch fans are, by nature, an excitable lot. However, give them two prestigious, worldwide events within the same year, and their excitability is practically catching.

For the first time in 12 years, both the Quidditch World Cup and the European Cup are being held in the same year. These tournaments are historically significant, as there's not a single notable Quidditch player who hasn't played in at least one of them, and a full two-thirds have played in both. In these tournaments, records have been created, broken, and surpassed, and wizards and witches the world over follow the results with an enthusiasm usually reserved for wireless stars.

The road to the Quidditch World Cup finals began in earnest two months ago, as teams from around the world began competing. As the quarter-finals approach, dozens of countries have had their Cup dreams dashed. The only teams remaining in the competition are Mexico, Croatia, Luxembourg, India, Wales, France, Ethiopia, and Belgium, whose surprising and record-setting win against England thrilled spectators, regardless of nationality.

This year's World Cup finals host nation, Switzerland, told us that despite the final match being several weeks away, people from all over the world are starting to converge at the match site. Many who are there already don't have game tickets, which sold out months ago.

"I'm not here to watch the match," American Josh Whitford said. "It's all about the experience of being surrounded by so many Quidditch fans at once."

Swiss officials are estimating an additional 15,000 people will be on site for pre- and post-game activities.

Then, if that's not enough Quidditch excitement, autumn brings with it cooler temperatures and the European Cup. National loyalities are divided as professional teams from all across Europe compete for dominance.

Marty Bartlett, of London, said, "It might be heresy to say this, but I'm rooting for the Ballycastle Bats. They've always been my favorite."

European Cup organizers in Florence are worried that, between the hype of the Quidditch World Cup and poor performances by many European countries, the European Cup won't be as popular a draw this year. And, with half of the tickets still available, it might not be a sell-out crowd.

"England's loss to Belgium was certainly a blow to British interest in the European Cup," Claudia Janney, Britain's representative on the European Cup Advisory Board, explained, "but we're working to change that. And, if Wales continues to do well, that should certainly increase general excitement and enthusiasm."

This year's European Cup is shaping up to be one of the most unpredictable tournaments in recent memory. Portugal's top team, the Braga Broomfleet, have won 10 out of their last 11 matches and are favorites to advance. Meanwhile, the Heidelberg Harriers have developed a new training technique that's led them to 10 points out of first place. Britain's own Wigtown Wanderers are generating lots of buzz across the Channel, thanks in part to their surprise acquisition of Australian Quidditch sensation Jack Darlington. And, of course, Belgium's astounding match against England is causing a lot of people to take a closer look at the Binche Dragons.

1998 is shaping up to be an important year in the history of world Quidditch. But, as fans have made clear, it's not about who wins and loses; it's about people coming together and experiencing something greater than themselves. This year, there's more of a chance than ever to do just that.


End file.
